


a single soul dwelling in two bodies

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (but without the exile), Angst, DreamXD (mentioned), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Manhunt - Freeform, Running Away, Sleep Deprivation, Stalking, The End (Minecraft), Unhappy Ending, exile arc, technically???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 8: “Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”Rather than facing the decision of exiling Tommy, the two friends run off by themselves.It was the wrong choice.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	a single soul dwelling in two bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AplusIsRoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AplusIsRoman/gifts).



“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep!”

Tubbo forced his eyes open, holding back a yawn as Tommy pulled him up off the ground where he’d been crouching. He was right, they didn’t have the time to stop and rest, they hadn’t had the time to stop for days now. 

The pair quickly made their way out of the cave they’d stopped for a moment to eat in, carefully making their way through the trees around them— they couldn’t afford to take a fall off a hill, but the dense vegetation would make them harder to spot, and make it difficult for their pursuer to follow them on horse like he had when they were on the open plains.

It was hard to believe it hadn’t even been two weeks since they’d fled L’Manberg together under the cover of night, setting out on their own, but the manhunt it had become had probably made the days and nights seem longer than they were.

Neither of them had expected Dream to chase after them. Why would they? At worst they thought he might declare war on L’Manberg or claim they were hiding the two away somewhere, but that would be the country’s problem to deal with, not theirs. 

Instead, he’d chased after them relentlessly, never giving them a chance to stop. After the first week, they’d almost given up, sure that he’d never give up without catching them. That was when they’d gotten the message.

It was a note, a small one, delivered by an Enderman. They knew who it was from, Tubbo recognising the writing from the notes of the minuteman. 

Ranboo told them about another world, one that wasn’t the Overworld or the Nether. It wouldn’t be easy to get too: they’d have to brave a Nether fortress with their worn out gear, collect ender pearls, and locate a portal, and according to Ranboo they’d have to act quickly after finding the portal before the ‘Protector’ came to destroy it.

It was the ‘Protector’ that made their plan work though. If they could get to a portal and enter it, it would be destroyed behind them, making it impossible for Dream to follow them. Even if he managed to find another portal, they’d have time to prepare, time to set up traps for him. It was their only hope. 

As they came to the edge of the woods, Tommy threw one of their eyes of ender into the sky, expecting it to fly forwards, in the direction of the fortress, but instead it flew backwards in the direction they came. That could only mean one thing. They’d found it.

They dug their way quickly down into the stronghold, rushing through the old hallways, not sure how much time they had left. They found the portal and quickly activated it, but just before they jumped into the strange sparkling portal, they heard a call, a familiar voice nearby.

“ _ Oh Tommy… _ ”

Tommy froze for a second, but Tubbo grabbed a hold of him and jumped into the portal, dragging the other boy with him.

The two found themselves lying on a cold obsidian platform. They quickly got up and scrambled back into a hollow in the strange yellow rock that surrounded it, carefully watching for any sign of Dream following them through. After a few minutes they relaxed, assuming the portal had been destroyed before he’d found it. 

They mined out a cave in the oddly-coloured cliff, being sure to stay away from the edge that seemed to look out on nothing but void, and the moment they were done, they collapsed to the ground, leaning against each other. Finally, they had a chance to rest, and they instantly fell asleep.

  
  
  


_ TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were killed by  _ **_[Intentional Game Design]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to AplusIsRoman for helping me brainstorm this idea! she gave me the idea for this ending, originally it was going to be a bit more peaceful!


End file.
